The Dating Game
by Drupadi
Summary: OK this is something I cooked up a while ago and even i admit this could be beter but its not deal with it. go read its still amusing


Title: The Dating Game

Author: Drupadi

Pairings: Sorry can't tell you any of the pairing's. It would ruin the Whole fic and we don't want that happening do we? ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the other characters in this ficlet. None of them are mine. * sniffle *

AN:  Ok this is something I started a while ago but just now decided to finish writing and posting. It's kind of strange. And a bit OOC unfortunately. I tried to keep them all in Character but it was really hard with this kind of fic. Gomen, sorry it's not longer but I really couldn't think of any more questions that would be interesting to answer.

"Hello and Welcome to 'THE DATING GAME' I am here with Duo Maxwell and he is looking for a date to spend his weekend with or the rest of his life. Now let's hear some things about our bachelors. Bachelor Number One tell me some things about your self."

"Well I like to be with my friends and work with Mr. Crabs and play with Gary, my cat, and look at shells, and play on the beach, and…"

"Ok thank you bachelor number one. Bachelor number two can you tell a bit about yourself."

"I grew up with mercenaries and doctors, and I like guns and large explosions."

"Alright.  Bachelor number three, what about you?"

"I work for the Phoenix Foundation and travel to lots of countries while getting myself out of sticky situations with my Swiss army knife."

"Ok. Now that we know some things about our bachelors Duo has some questions he wants to ask you all. Ok go ahead Duo ask away."

"Alright Bachelor number two. You said you like large explosions, do you mean like fireworks explosions or nuclear war type explosions?"

"Fireworks are wimpy and mushroom clouds are pointless the best explosion is caused by the buster rifle on the arm of a mobile suit."

"O…K… Bachelor number three, how would you get us off a deserted isle?"

"I would cut down a tree and use my knife to saw it into pieces to make a boat then row us away."

"OK Bachelor number one how would you get us off a deserted isle?"

"Well first I would find a phone then I would call Patrick and tell him to come join us so it wouldn't be deserted anymore. Then I would call sandy and tell her to go get help, then I would call Mr. Crabs and tell him I wasn't coming to work today, then I would call Gary and tell him to feed himself till I got home, then…"

"Alright alright. Bachelor number two how would you get us off a deserted isle?"

"Why would we need to leave?"

"Oh I like that. OK bachelor number one, if we went out to eat where would we go and what would we get?"

"Oh Oh we could go to Mr. Crabs and get Crabby Patties with all the toppings and everything else and Squidward would be our waiter and Mr. Crabs would make our Crabby Patties."

"O…k… bachelor number two where would you take me out to eat and what would we get?"

"We would go to my house and I would make you what ever you wanted no matter what culture it would come from."

"You can make POCKY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hai"

"Ok well bachelor number three where would you take me and what would we get?"

"I could take you to any country and get us into the finest restaurant to eat the best of foods through my company."

Several questions later…

"Ok Chuck I think I figured out who I want to go with."

"Alright then Duo who do you pick?"

"Bachelor number two."

"Ok then lets meet bachelor number one. He goes by the name McGuyver and is the best agent that the Phoenix Foundation has."

"Nice to meet you McGuyver. Sorry it didn't turn out."

"Likewise"

"Bachelor number Three is Sponge bob Square Pants and lives in a pineapple under the sea. With his snail/cat Gary his starfish friend Patrick and his squirrel friend Sandy."

"Hi Duo. I'm sorry you didn't pick me."

"Ummm. Sure Sponge Bob."

"Ok now let's see who you picked Duo. Come on out Bachelor number Two. Duo Maxwell meet Heero Yuy. You two have the whole weekend to yourselves. So Duo what made you pick Heero over Sponge bob and McGuyver?"

"Well Chuck See it's like this. Sponge Bob talked too much and so do I, so how would that have worked out if both of us are always talking all the time. And McGuyver he used his army knife to do just about anything. Which is amusing because everything he did with his knife I could have done by hand or with a piece of wire… well except for carving out a tree into a boat."

"Well what made you pick Heero?"

"He seemed very laid back and he had me the moment he said he could make pocky and I was even more drawn in when he started speaking Japanese."

"Why did the Japanese help you decide?"

"Well I speak some Japanese and I want a partner who knows enough to teach me more so we could have conversations and freak people out as we walk down the street."

"OK Go have fun you two. This is you weekend. Join us next time on 'THE DATING GAME' we'll see how Duo and Heero's date went and follow up with another Bachelor looking for a date."

Next show

"Well Duo how did you date with Heero go?"

"Well first we went to see a war movie at the local theater then Heero took me over to the national war museum when I got hungry he took me back to his house and had a whole dinner already cooking."

"What did you eat?"

"Heero had pocky, hot and sour soup, steamed rice, beef and broccoli, and general Tao's chicken. Then we had desert."

"Where did you have for desert?"

"Umm… I can't tell you for that one. Let's just say I'm hooked and I don't want to give up this one."

"Alright good for you. Remember to tell us when the wedding will be so we can film it. Bye Duo."

"See ya chuck, and thanks for letting me meet my dream guy."

Owari

Drupadi: Please review P craves reviews.

P: Don't lie master you know very well you are the one who whines when you don't get reviews.

Drupadi: Hush you. I'm the master so I'm allowed to blame stuff on you. That's what you're here for.

P: fine I take the blame please review I want them.

Drupadi: that's better.


End file.
